


Головоломка

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правительство давно знает о мутантах, но сведения не передаёт широкой огласке, до встречи с Эриком Чарльз не один год работает на ЦРУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Головоломка

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку с кинкфеста: Т05-29. Эрик/Чарльз, тюремное AU, нон-кон.

«Ни один» –  
«не должен» –  
– Леншерр, – повторяет ублюдок второй раз, пока без раздражения, но уже громче.  
Как бы ни хотелось проигнорировать и этот окрик, Эрик не ждёт третий. После последнего третьего он с кровью выхаркивал выбитые зубы, и сейчас не горит желанием повторять.  
Эрик отрывается от своего «чтива» и медленно поворачивает голову к двери.  
– Леншерр, да сдался тебе этот паззл, ты всё равно ни черта не соображаешь, – с ласковой интонацией в голосе говорит Бейкер и, трогая висящую за поясом дубинку, прислоняется к косяку. – Мы тут припасли для тебя кое-что. Ты заслужил новое развлечение, считай это наградой.  
Эрик на время отводит от него взгляд, чтобы передвинуть бумажные обрывки.  
«Ни один» –  
«не должен» –  
«быть лишён» –  
– Я ещё не поблагодарил за прошлую. – Когда он в качестве награды получил с насмешкой брошенную ему в камеру разорванную страницу. А сейчас?.. – Или хорошие манеры в этом случае не обязательны?  
– С новым соседом я разрешаю о них вообще забыть, – гадливо ухмыляется Бейкер, и Эрик представляет, как выдирает железные штыри из стен, чтобы его убить: вбить, разорвать, стереть навсегда эту ухмылку.  
Он не сразу понимает:  
– Сосед?  
– Ещё какой. Даже не знаю, за что мы тебя так наградили. Леншерр, за тупость? Твою непроходимую тупость, а?  
Хватило бы у него смелости на такие слова тогда, когда чип не блокировал способности Эрика? Когда его не оглушали током, не вкалывали всякую дрянь... А если смысл этой «награды» в том, чтобы испортить ему жизнь… Эрик не допустит. Он даст отпор, кто бы ни был новый заключённый.  
– Что я хотел сказать… Убивать его нельзя. Это главное правило. Убьёшь, жизнь сейчас покажется тебе раем или что там у вас. Можешь его бить, тебе не будут мешать. Или поимей. Захочешь что-нибудь сломать – да пожалуйста. Но не шею. До тебя дошло?  
– Да, – Эрик передёргивает плечами. Он решает подождать, чтобы понять всё до конца.  
Дверь захлопывается, с металлическим скрежетом задвигается засов.  
Эрик ставит локоть на стол, подпирает щеку ладонью, двигает пальцем бумажные клочки – где-то среди них, он видел, затерялось слово «свобода».

Чьё детище эта тюрьма – Эрик хорошо помнит, и будет помнить и следующую проведённую здесь вечность, и не позволит себе забыть. Быть может, не самое любимое, чего уж там, Чарльз никогда не рассказывал о ней так, как о школе, а всегда сухо, нехотя, отстраняясь и даже оправдываясь: «Я понимаю, что это необходимость. Преступники есть и среди людей, и среди мутантов, но последних не удержат стены обычных тюрем». А эти стены… Чарльз снизил вероятность побега до минимума, предусмотрел мутации, и свою тоже: оградил от телепатии, защитил даже от себя.  
Для особых случаев, когда чипы не смогут помочь, камеры, наполненные специальным раствором.  
В первый же день Эрик узнал, что за устройство носят с собой охранники, когда кинулся к ним. Разряд тока – чипы не только блокировали способности, Чарльз, оказывается, не рассказывал обо всём. После узнал, что можно настраивать мощность, ещё после – что можно убить. Сжечь. Каждому показали обгоревший труп: мутант с острыми когтями, этими когтями он выдрал вшитый ему чип. «Вы же не хотите после смерти так вонять». И сдерживая подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, Эрик вспоминал, что Чарльз говорил только о вынужденной мере, тюрьме для опасных преступников. Где, разумеется, будут соблюдаться все права, и никаких пыток, никаких медицинских опытов, людям можно доверять, он долго работал с ними, в любом случае – он контролировал этот проект.  
Эрик всегда думал о Чарльзе, когда игла прокалывала кожу, и жгло, как огнём, и сжималось от боли, чуть не останавливалось сердце... Продался людям с потрохами, предал таких же, как он сам. Чем думал, что случилось с Эриком, чтобы раньше всё это ему прощать.

Эрик смотрит, как его вталкивают в камеру и закрывают дверь, и ярость застит глаза, и если мгновение назад он презирал мысль, что опустится на один уровень с ублюдками, не желающими в этот раз марать руки, позволит сделать из себя орудие пыток, он не такой, как они, не мразь, то сейчас…  
Сейчас он наслаждается эмоциями, которые отражаются на лице Чарльза, и его душит смех.  
– Я рад тебя видеть, дружище, – Эрик не сдерживает веселье. Ярость трансформируется в болезненный, жестокий восторг, и сладостное предвкушение дрожью проходит по телу.  
– Эрик, – промелькнувшая в глазах Чарльза радость сменяется растерянностью. Он всё ещё стоит рядом с дверью в серых брюках и майке, мятых, но чистых. Да и сам весь чистый, аккуратный, мытые волосы, гладко выбритые щёки.  
– Я вспоминал о тебе вчера, – Эрик поднимается со стула: невежливо встречать таких гостей сидя. – Когда брали образцы кожи, больно, и больше, чем нужно, они в таких случаях не волнуются о своих лабораторных крысах.  
– Эрик, – голос Чарльза звучит увереннее. – Эрик, – повторяет. Неужели, до сих пор не придумал, что сказать. Раньше с этим у него не было проблем. Раньше он манипулировал вдохновенно. Врал так изощрённо, выверено, красиво, что нельзя было не верить его словам. – Я искал тебя.  
– Могу поздравить с тем, что нашёл, – Эрик смеётся над глупостью, которую сказал Чарльз. – Трудно было? Поиск осложнялся тем, что ты точно знал, где я нахожусь?  
– Я только предполагал, что ты можешь… – он замолкает, когда Эрик быстро подходит, разворачивает за плечи, бесцеремонно надавливает на затылок, чтобы проверить. Да, всё верно – на шее виден след от вшитого чипа.  
– Чарльз, неужели? Как можно это назвать? – Эрик отпускает его и отходит, прислоняется к столу. – Ты попал в построенную своими же руками ловушку?  
– Можно и…  
– Или лучше поэтично, мне хочется поэтично, – Эрик не даёт ему ответить. – Змея отравилась собственным ядом?  
Он замолкает и с интересом ждёт, что скажет Чарльз. Тот только кусает губы.

– Располагайся, – Эрик насмешливо обводит камеру рукой. – Присаживайся, Чарльз. Правда, учти, здесь один – мой – стул, на койке нельзя сидеть и лежать днём, но на полу много места. Тебе хватит.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, ты оказался прав, некоторым людям нельзя было доверять, и я наивный дурак, который думал, что смогу уследить за всем, изменить, если что-то пойдёт не так. Я совершил, наверное, самую большую ошибку в своей жизни…  
Эрик усмехается. Что значат эти слова сейчас? Ровным счётом ничего.  
– Извини, дружище, что затхло, – говорит он, – и воняет непривычно для твоего чувствительного носа. Придётся привыкнуть. Ты же здесь надолго. Позволь угадать, твои друзья посчитали тебя бесполезным? Выкинули, когда получили от тебя всё, что можно?  
– Скорее, я начал мешать, задавать неудобные вопросы, я всё-таки был ещё нужен, но стал небезопасен. – Чарльз не отходит от двери, мнёт в руке не заправленный в брюки край майки. И делает вид, что не боится, или не понимает, почему должен.  
– В любом случае, за долголетнее сотрудничество тебя отлично наградили. И меня, – Эрик растягивает губы в улыбке. – А то знаешь, до этого всё как-то не так… Недавно меня спросили, что я хочу. Пообещали, что дадут, если желание будет достаточно скромным и выполнимым. Я почему-то поверил. Я попросил книгу, всего лишь одну книгу, даже было без разницы какую, я так хотел читать. Они знаешь, что сделали, Чарльз? – Тот отрицательно качает головой. – Они кинули мне разорванные страницы. Сказали, что увлекательное, занимательное чтиво. Про людей. Подчеркнули, что не про таких, как я. Только про людей, мутантов я не найду, сложу страницу правильно или нет. Я всё-таки не идиот, чтобы не узнать ваш Билль о правах.  
Чарльз хмурится и хочет что-то сказать, но Эрик продолжает:  
– Но я всё равно рад. Какое-то развлечение. Я пытаюсь решить эту головоломку так, чтобы… – он неожиданно вспоминает: – Сколько я уже здесь?  
– Семь месяцев, – быстро отвечает Чарльз. – Если считать с того времени, как ты исчез, почти семь месяцев и двенадцать дней.  
– Я думал, немного больше. – Он думал, вечность. – Не хотел оставлять метки на стенах. Банально. К тому же, за это бьют. Не то, чтобы я боялся боли… Не изображай переживание на лице, Чарльз. Мне противно на тебя смотреть.  
«Как ты исчез». Будто бы сам Чарльз не запихнул его сюда.  
– Эрик, я не знал, – говорит он. – Я не мог понять, почему не могу тебя найти, я думал, что погиб. Что из-за стен, я не сразу догадался... Странно, ведь мне пришла в голову эта идея.  
– Идеи у тебя, замечу, блестящи. К слову, почему ты не рассказал про ток? Решил устроить сюрприз?  
Чарльза передёргивает. Скорее, уже испытал на себе эту замечательную вещицу.  
– Генри сделал только прототип. Я узнал уже позже, что чип дорабатывали, никто нас не поставил в известность. Я этого не хотел.  
– Конечно, – кивает Эрик. – Разумеется, Чарльз. Я верю тебе. Ответь только, когда ты решил сдать меня? Когда ты посчитал меня опасным преступником, которого следует сюда поместить?  
Когда не дал утонуть, когда впервые назвал другом, когда однажды утром – они были одни на кухне – улыбнулся, отставил чашку с чаем, поднялся со стула, наклонился и поцеловал, и губы были сладкими, и после снились не один раз.  
– Никогда не считал, – Чарльз делает несколько шагов вперёд. – Я ни о чём не знал, Эрик. У них получилось меня обмануть. Думаю, всё дело только в части информации, которой мог владеть каждый человек, я лишь сейчас смог найти и сопоставить все звенья цепи… Ты, – Чарльз дотрагивается до его плеча.  
Эрик, пристально глядя в глаза, накрывает его пальцы своими и несильно сжимает.  
– Я тебе их сломаю, – тихо говорит, и Чарльз дёргается, но не отнимает ладонь. – Каждый на обеих руках. Один за другим. Мне разрешили, ты, видимо, своих бывших друзей сильно достал, Чарльз. Ты, конечно, будешь стараться не кричать, до крови искусаешь губы… Но это потом. Может, завтра. А ещё, знаешь, что мне разрешили? Поиметь тебя. Я вдруг понял, что это одна из тех не слишком важных вещей, которые я хотел, но сделать не успел…  
– Ты не пойдёшь у них на поводу, – шепчет Чарльз.  
– Если бы вместе тебя сюда впихнули кого-то другого, то да, бить, ломать пальцы и, тем более, трахать мне бы даже в голову не пришло. Но здесь оказался ты, Чарльз, и это совсем другое дело.  
– Эрик, ты ведь лучше, чем думают они, чем думаешь даже ты…  
Эрик сбрасывает его руку, резко отстраняется от стола, толкает Чарльз в сторону, хватает за горло и вжимает в стену.  
– С чего ты решил, что и сейчас можешь мной манипулировать? – цедит сквозь зубы и сдавливает его шею до тех пор, пока кровь не приливает к лицу Чарльза, и тот не начинает задыхаться, и только тогда слегка разжимает пальцы. – Больше не позволю.  
Чарльз хрипло дышит, Эрик склоняется к нему, втягивая носом воздух. Проводит ладонью по шее – Чарльз судорожно сглатывает, Эрик накрывает его рот своим, сминает в жёстком, грубом поцелуе, не стараясь быть нежным, с чего бы он должен, он хочет, чтобы это было наказанием, но Чарльз неожиданно отвечает, приоткрывает губы, поддаётся навстречу – манипулирует даже так.  
Эрик прерывает поцелуй.  
– Скажи, ты просто боишься боли? Вот то, что ты сейчас делал, всего лишь, чтобы я был с тобой не так груб? – Эрик вздыхает, прикусывает его нижнюю губу и, отстранившись, коротким выверенным ударом разбивает ему рот. Бьёт снова, не давая опомниться, врать, конечно, Чарльз будет и дальше, но теперь лживые слова пусть причиняют боль.

Эрик отпускает его шею, отступает, смотрит, как Чарльз отворачивается в сторону и, кривясь, сплёвывает кровь.  
– Что бы ты ни говорил, что бы ты ни делал… Семь месяцев здесь ничего не оставили от Эрика, который верил тебе. И даже если мы проведём здесь остаток дней…  
Чарльз мотает головой.  
– Они доработали чип, правда… – он морщится и дотрагивается пальцами до уголка губ. – Но это не значит, что я не знаю… как его отключить…  
– Чарльз, что бы ты ни говорил, – повторяет Эрик, беря его за плечи. – Ничто меня не заставит верить, а уж помогать тебе… – он смеётся.  
Повернуть лицом к стене не получается – Чарльз неожиданно изворачивается, бьёт под дых, отбегает к двери и прислоняется к ней спиной.  
– Она же не откроется, – хрипит Эрик, разгибаясь, и снова смеётся. – Ты забыл, где находишься? Ты забыл, с кем находишься? С тем, кого ты заставил в себя… – Влюбиться. Эрик чуть не говорит «влюбиться». – Кому ты всё время врал, кого ты всё время использовал. Я не сошёл с ума только потому, что думал о тебе, Чарльз. Представлял, что я с тобой сделаю, Чарльз. Без телепатии ты на что-то рассчитываешь? Ты слабее меня, мы не на равных, ты не умеешь драться... Не сопротивляйся. Станешь сопротивляться – будет только хуже. Не глупи, и я, быть может, даже буду не слишком груб. Хотя это сложно, я так ненавижу тебя, знал бы так, как я ненавижу тебя…  
Чарльз смотрит, не отрываясь, и Эрик не может понять выражение в его глазах. Чарльз только выдыхает, молчит, больше не пробует ударить. Какие слова подействовали на него? Сравнил их шансы, хватило ума осознать, что физически слабее, и, конечно, боится боли…  
Эрик отводит его от двери, возвращает к стене, и Чарльз послушно становится, поворачивает голову, прижимается к ней щекой и закрывает глаза.  
– Знал бы ты, как я… – Эрик забывает, что хотел сказать. Проводит ладонями по плечам, рукам, беря за запястья, поднимает над головой. Тюремные брюки не нужно расстёгивать, легко стянуть. Наверное, завтра на самом деле что-нибудь сломает, и трахнет, не один раз, более жёстко, так, как заслужил, а сейчас… Эрик двигает пальцами внутри него, растягивая, и Чарльз хмурится, и не может сдержать всхлипы, срывающиеся с разбитых губ. А сейчас… наверное, на сегодня достаточно крови, и Эрик думает, что больше беспокоится о себе… самому было бы больно…  
– Я не мог предположить… – начинает Эрик и захлёбывается стоном. Медленно входит, одной рукой обхватив Чарльза за живот, пальцами другой стискивая его бёдро. Чарльз дрожит, сжимается вокруг его члена, и Эрик останавливается, боясь кончить прямо сейчас.  
– Не мог представить, что наш первый раз будет таким, – говорит Эрик. Чарльз шумно выдыхает и немного расслабляется, и Эрик входит до конца, и начинает двигаться, не давая привыкнуть. – В созданной тобой же тюрьме. Для самых опасных мутантов. Вот так. Ты тоже… явно… не думал, - Эрик скользит губами по его скуле. – О тюрьме, – прикусывает кожу на шее. – Что попадёшь сюда. Ко мне, – Эрик почти выходит и снова толкается внутрь, вырывая из груди Чарльза всхлип. – И это не последний… далеко не последний… раз.  
Чарльз сильнее стискивает зубы, но всё равно вскрикивает от резких толчков. Сжимает и разжимает пальцы, скребёт ими по стене, руки до сих пор не опускает и держит над головой. Сильнее зажмуривается, и не открывает глаза даже тогда, когда, кончив, Эрик отстраняется. У Чарльза подкашиваются ноги, и Эрик тут же подхватывает его и усаживает на пол.  
Обманул. Опять. Когда – Эрик даже не заметил. Он считал, что злости хватит на целую вечность, но сейчас сомневается: где-то успел растерять.

– Леншерр, – Бейкер обводит глазами камеру и останавливает взгляд на Чарльзе. – Не разочарован в тебе. Тебе его оставить или уже наигрался и можно забирать? Что ты уставился? Здесь многие знают, в чьей тюрьме они оказались. Ты всего лишь первый. Мы уже поставили на то, в какой камере нарушат главное правило и убьют…  
Бейкер ждёт, а Эрик судорожно пытается понять, и, кажется, что кровь, стучащая в висках, заглушает мысли.  
– Я… – Эрик сглатывает и старается не смотреть на Чарльза. – Я ещё не закончил с ним…  
– Тогда, Леншерр, ночь?  
– И день, – Эрик старается, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и достаточно зло. Ему кажется, что эту наглость могут простить, и согласиться. Ведь дело не том, чтобы сделать лучше ему, а в том, чтобы сделать хуже Чарльзу.  
– Да ты жадный, – Бейкер хохочет. – Договорились, ночь и следующий день.  
Когда дверь закрывается, Эрик поднимается со стула, пол уходит из-под ног. Чтобы не упасть, Эрик ухватывается за край стола. Чарльз говорил… Что? Он знает, как разблокировать чип, хоть его дорабатывал не Маккой…  
– Рассказывай, Чарльз, - Эрик опускается перед ним на колени. Тот смотрит с вызовом. – Не сейчас. Ты слышал. Ночь и следующий день.  
Для Чарльза в этой тюрьме они будут последними. Эрик уверен. В любом случае.


End file.
